Some wireless communication technologies may be configured for communication of various dedicated services.
Since Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices and/or USB hosts may be configured for communicating over a physical medium, e.g., a USB cable, there may be a problem to perform some operations, e.g., in an efficient seamless and/or transparent manner, via a wireless medium.